User blog:MalZakSier382/Epic Rap Battles of Wikia - AverageOwen vs. LloydAhlquistFan382/Rap Meanings
LloydAhlquistFan382 To start off with a bang, I'd say your dick's 'bout average play on Owen's name, saying his dick is average, or small. To start off something with a bang, it means to start it off good, also a play on sexual intercourse. Malcolm's here to do this guy some serious frickin' damage! real name is Malcolm Brasier, and he says he's going to do serious damage to Owen. I'm gay, I'm younger, fan of Lloyd, so what? is homosexual and younger than Owen. He thinks this doesn't matter in this rap battle. You're so retarded, I'm surprised you're not banned from chat! is surprised that Owen is banned from chat because LloydFan thinks Owen is so retarded that it deserves banning from the ERB chat. I'm the Essex black kid strutting across the streets is black and from Essex. I spit hot lava while I crush these motherfuckin' beats says he says good rhymes and predicts he will be the winner of the battle. Come on Owen, come at me bro tells Owen to "come at" him, taunting him. Too bad there's no diss for you to get rid of your B.O! thinks Owen stinks, that no-one of Owen's disses will stop the B.O AverageOwen Hey look it's that Essex kid who's a fan of a midget is a small person, and Owen calls Lloyd a midget. Watch me record your gay ass rage put it as my widget! is going to make LloydFan so mad, it will put him off his rapping. My Penis is small but its gets larger it gets bigger is explained in the next line... When I'm with your sexy mother references erections, as a man's flaccid penis is often small, but gets bigger in a erection, which is caused by attraction. I'm not listening to these beats call me Dr.Dre reference to Dr. Dre headphones called "Beats" You think I'm scared of a black kid who's Gay? isn't scared of gays. Dude, I think we all know whose won this one thinks he has won already. Cause I'm a mC4 dropping these bombs reference to "emcee" or rapper and is a reference to the explosive C4. LloydAhlquistFan382 Lloyd is a short dude, I have to admit admits EpicLLOYD is short. But him out of the way, I am going to slit tells Owen to concentrate on the battle. your throat, you only get erections from my mother is going to slit Owen's throat, and says that Owen has a wierd fetish. Gonna shoot yo disses down like Duck Hunter! quote from EpicLLOYD's Dis Raps for Hire. LloydFan is going to shoot Owen's disses down like ducks. You're mediocre, ordinary, regular, ordinary and regular are all synonyms of the word average, Owen's first part of his username. My rhymes will put you under the British weather put someone under the weather is to make them ill. British weather is known to be horrible. Be afraid Owen, be very afraid thinks Owen should be afraid, also a changed quote from Dis Raps for Hire. You pissed off the wrong short bald man fan again is a fan of Lloyd, who is short and bald. Another quote from Dis Raps for Hire. EpicLLOYD: 'And I don't mean Reshad! ''jumps in for his fan with yet another quote from Dis Raps for Hire. Reshad was a bully who was embarrassed of his baldness. AverageOwen Dude, this is just frickin' hilarious finds this funny. when you were 7 you were bi-curious reckons when LloydFan was 7, he was getting interested in dicks and balls. I'm sitting here chillin' totally calm says he is calm during the battle. Cause Doge says is one of Owen's favourite memes. A yellow one is present as his avatar. '''Doge: Very facepalm memes often have a dog saying very x, such y, much z etc. Doge thinks LloydFan's disses are terrible and is facepalming at him. While you were out suckin' people's balls is gay, so he would be sucking people's balls when he is older. I was out there sitting on Nevada Falls ? Gay, faggot why don't you play with your toys! [Owen calls Lloyd a gay faggot and tells him to play with sex toys. Also, younger people are often seen playing with "toys". Why don't just get lost and make out with little boys calls LloydFan a pedophile and to get lost. whispered Pedophile. from the last line. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts